


[podfic] When We Kiss Our Scars Align

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Smith/Wesson AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of matchsticks_p's fic "When We Kiss Our Scars Align."</p>
<p><strong>Author’s Summary:</strong> Meet Sam Wesson. Meet a ghost. Meet more ghosts. Meet each other's parents. This is not how Dean Smith had imagined his life would go. <b>(Note: AU from about three quarters of the way into "It's a Terrible Life". Sam and Dean are actually Wesson and Smith.)</b></p>
<p><strong>File Length & Size:</strong> 01:13:07 || 42.8 MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] When We Kiss Our Scars Align

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When We Kiss Our Scars Align](https://archiveofourown.org/works/338666) by [matchsticks_p (matchsticks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchsticks/pseuds/matchsticks_p). 



**Title:** [When We Kiss Our Scars Align](http://archiveofourown.org/works/338666)  
 **Author:** matchsticks_p  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Sam Wesson/Dean Smith  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Author’s Summary:** Meet Sam Wesson. Meet a ghost. Meet more ghosts. Meet each other's parents. This is not how Dean Smith had imagined his life would go. **(Note: AU from about three quarters of the way into "It's a Terrible Life". Sam and Dean are actually Wesson and Smith.)**  
 **Podficcer’s Notes:** This was my #ITPE podfic for weimar27!

**File Length:** 01:13:07  
 **Download:**  
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/When%20We%20Kiss%20Our%20Scars%20Align%20mp3.mp3) (42.8 MB) (right click & save as)  
 **ETA 12-28-13:** [m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/When%20We%20Kiss%20Our%20Scars%20Align%20PODBOOK.zip) (35.4 MB) (zipped)

Also available at the archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/when-we-kiss-our-scars-align).

To listen to a streaming version, simply click-through the mp3 link or visit an LJ post. :)

Crossposts: [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1665284.html), [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/48376.html), [#ITPE masterlist on dreamwidth](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2127341.html).


End file.
